Devil of the sand
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi aged six who adopts him and reveals that his farther betrayed his mother to make Naruto a weapon. Now adopted by a demon queen and armed with several Kekkei genkei Naruto vows to make Konoha pay but along the way many obstacles await him including a girlfriend as insane as himself Evil cannibalistic NarutoXFemale crazy gaara M for Blood, swearing and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: all right a brand new fanfic…sought of. This is a reboot of Darkened vision: Naruto of the iron sands. Now enjoy the show.

It was a quite night for Konoha but not for Naruto not for the forest. Naruto Uzumaki current unaware host of the Kyuubi was currently returning home when he heard _the chants_. 'Kill the Kyuubi' they chanted instantly Naruto ran.

"If I can just get to the Hokage tower" the six year old thought as he ran towards the large tower, however as he approached the large building he was hit on the head and suddenly everything went black. Waking up the young blonde looked around noticing that he was in a forest but then he saw the group. There was about 70 of them each had a sword, bat or blade of some kind. Naruto looked around with hopeless eyes as their malevolent grins only promised pain. The leader then appeared grinning.

"This you little demon is for MY SISTER!" he said stabbing his Hand "and this is for my WIFE!" he said stabbing the other "and this is for my SON!" he said stabbing his feet to the crucifix he was attached to. "Have fun" he said watching as they began to stab him. Blood poured from his body. Slowly he felt his anger rise.

'why is it always me, im sick of this every Friday night the drunks and the ninja and the civilians do this' he thought through clenched teeth 'GOD!' he screamed as he vomited blood.

'Don't cry little one I can free of your pain' a soothing female voice called

'Who's there' Naruto spoke now witnessing his mindscape

'My name is Kasai' a woman spoke appearing out of the cage. The woman had long orange flowing hair, an orange kimono with a black obi she wore black sandals. On her face she had six thick whisker like scars, red slitted eyes and a scar across her right eye.

'What are you doing hear' he asked

'Maybe I should explain. My name is Benihime but many call me the Kyuubi' she said making him scarred. 'Don't worry Naruto-kun I am not hear to hurt you, I am here to protect you' she said confusing him 'you're my Jinchuriki Naruto-kun, im sealed within you and if you die I die and I don't want to experience the pain of regeneration' she said 'that's why im helping you' she said.

'How are you hear' Naruto asked

'six years ago my previous Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki was betrayed. Her husband Minato Namikaze betrayed her. the man pretended to be her boyfriend so he could get her pregnant he then planned to make you into a weapon and indoctrinate you into a black ops group named Anbu' she spoke.

'But Kushina last name was Uzumaki and you said they planned to make YOU into a weapon' he asked

'Yes Naruto you're the son of the fourth Hokage. The same man everyone loves while you're spitted on, the same man who murdered you're mother to turn you into a weapon' she said

'They used me, they used mum I could have been loved' he spoke before another question appeared into his head. 'Why did they not put me into the black ops program?' he asked

'Because I defended you you're whole life. I used my chakra to manifest my power to defend you while you slept when they tried to attack you'

'Wait they've attacked me while I was asleep? How many time?'

'Yes they did they attacked you about 34 times' she said seeing the visible wince from Naruto but then she smiled. 'But now they will never do that again' she spoke 'from now own your my baby your my kit' the demon spoke. Kneeling in front of him and embracing him in a hug. 'From now on my little Sochi I will fulfil your mother's last wish. To train you, make you her vengeance. She loved you Naruto so much yet she was never able to give the love she wanted to. So I vowed that I would make you strong so you could gain revenge on Konoha gain vengeance on the village that tormented you you're whole life' she spoke as she hugged the young boy.

"Benihime... do you love me do you really want to be my okaa-san to love me?' asked Naruto with a sceptical face. He analysed her face and it showed she was stunned before it turned into a loving face.

"Yes of course I do. I love you I've seen you're pain and suffering a defended you my whole life. At first I wanted to use you and to an extent I still do but I still love you in my own sick twisted way" she said before smiling "I love you Naruto I always will and in time other's will too but Konoha won't nobody hear loves you other than me. That's why im hear to make you strong to make you you're mother's vengeance" she said

"yes of course Konoha will burn just like these fools" he said turning around ready to begin his attack on the villagers.

"Oh and Naruto-Kun congratulations on gaining you kekkei genkei" she said but before he could ask he woke up. Looking forward a slightly psychopathic grin spread across his as his wounds and organs healed themselves like new.

"Mummy wants you blood" he said

"Shut up you orphan!" the arrogant attacker said before his sword became 50X its normal weight hurdling down

"Im only a orphan because you're beloved fourth killed my mother releasing the Kyuubi" he spoke

"SHUT IT!" the man snapped

"Pissed that the fourth was responsible for the death of your loved ones" he said watching as their weapons where grinded up into iron sand before circling around the other villagers except the attacker. "Maybe I should get revenge on you for praising the man who killed my mother but sealed my other mother inside me…maybe I should finish what mummy started, maybe I should kill everyone in Konoha? No I want them to surfer now watch as you're followers die!" Naruto said as the iron sand crushed the group together. "Magnet Release: IRON MAIDEN!" he spoke before clenching his up right hand and causing an implosion killing all of them inside.

"NO!" the man yelled before falling to his feet watching as the mangled bodies of his friends emerged from them. "y-you" he started

"Demon?" Naruto finished with a chuckle before he used Magnet release to release him from the crucifix. Naruto's wounds instantly healed before he got up. Naruto suddenly darted forward slamming a kick into the face of the villager making him fall over. Naruto then fell from the height he was at onto the villager's stomach making him vomit blood. Slowly Naruto crouched on his chest before removing the villager's jacket. Slowly Naruto traced the right side of his chest his newly pointed nails digging into the man's chest creating a circle. Naruto smirked as he bent his nail under the cut and began to pull of the man's skin. The man seethed in agony as he skin was being ripped from his chest when Naruto had removed a majority of his skin of his chest he plunged his hand into the man's chest and began to search for his heart. The man was currently bleeding profusely and could feel the warm crimson creep down his chest. The man's eyes widened as Naruto began to remove his still beating heart. Naruto the grinned as the man feel back dead. Naruto looked down at the heart and smirked before digging in and beginning to eat it. Benihime smiled within his mind scape as she stroked Naruto's avatar within the mindscape.

Naruto then began to walk home with blood smeared all over his face and clothes. People within the village easily saw this and ran. Naruto smirked happy that they would hopefully no longer attack him. Naruto then made his way to the house once there he opened the door and entered. Once inside he collapsed on the bed. Several minutes later and red chakra began to flow out of the young boy. Before forming into Benihime. The woman smiled before picking the six year old up and hugging him closely on the bed before falling asleep with a kunai in hand to defend him.

As nightfall came, sounds of chanting could be heard making their way to the apartment. Benihime soon smiled as she woke up. Standing up she picked up her adopted son and kissed him on the head.

"Wake up Sochi" she spoke to her son as he woke up. Slowly his eyes fluttered to life. "there hear to kill you" she spoke with slight hint of venom before turning into a loving face "Come my Naru-chan slaughtered them all" she said as he grinned. Putting him on the floor she made a hand sign before dispersing into red smoke. The smoke flew into Naruto nose and mouth and in seconds Naruto had inhaled the entire cloud. Naruto's eyes became red with slits as his hair grew becoming red transforming into a hair style similar to ginkaku and kinkaku, two horn-like airs grew out from his head and he gained several tattoos around his body. Naruto smirked as he looked around.

'Go Naru-chan become the demon they fear. From now own you are you're mother's wrath on earth. From now own I give you your new atlas from now on you are Kurama" she said to through his mind as he grinned in response.

"Yes mother. I feel your chakra hugging me I fell your dark embrace and I know that both my mother's love me with their dark black hearts" he spoke "I am vengeance. I am Kurama"

Naruto walked out of his apartment. Grinning now wearing a gourd of iron sand. Naruto watched as they approached him. Putting out his right hand the sand flooded forward and began to attack the group. Several people where caught and crushed. The ninja where surprized but then they began to attack. Naruto grinned and smashed his fist down causing the ground to crack and trip several unsuspecting shinobi up. Naruto then flowed Iron sand down the cracks towards the tripped shinobi who were quickly killed by the iron sand. Naruto turned to the civilians and grinned using his iron sand to keep them down h forced them to the ground.

Naruto then created a sword from his iron sand and began slit their throats one by one. Every time the next began sweating profusely. He killed each at random meaning that they never knew which was next. The tension as quick screams, slashes and splatters could be heard every 4 seconds. Each was slowly going insane beginning to want to be killed. Eventually only two remained. He killed a young man around the age of 24 before turning to a 20 year old woman. Naruto grinned as he slowly brough the knive to her as she began to hyperventilate but then Naruto stopped. Getting up he disappear only his voice to remain.

"Spread the word. The Kyuubi no Kitsune has been reborn within the body of Kushina Uzumaki son. Now her son has sworn that Kushina Uzumaki will gain revenge and has merged with the queen of demons. I am Naruto, the Kyuubi is Benihime together we are Kurama" he spoke before disappearing in a flash of iron sand. The woman starred at where the young boy stood. Suddenly after 10 minutes of silence the woman burst into tears.

Author's Note: that was the first chapter of this fan fiction im also going to post a 'pilot' of a fanfic im also working on. The idea being im writing a one-shot and then you guys tell me if I should continue it. The next chapter should be out in about a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: yay a second chapter of eeeeeeh I havn't named it yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review this new chapter.

"HOKAGE-SAMA THIS IS AN OUT RAGE WE MUST KILL THE CHILD" demanded Fugaku. Why was Fugaku demanding the death of one Naruto Uzumaki? Simply put Naruto had just killed 43 civilians and ninja 21 of which where Uchiha clan members. Sarutobi sighed and took a puff of his famous pipe.

"Simply put Fugaku-san we need him. If I have him killed we will lose the nine tails. If I extract the beast from him I will have nowhere to reseal it. We have no more Uzumaki clan members nor a Uzumaki sealing Gourd" Sarutobi spoke "I will however have Jiraiya place a seal on the Kyuubi seal on Naruto this will mean the Kyuubi will no longer have a influence on Naruto" he spoke. Fugaku sighed before breaking his usual expression with a smile.

"Im glad we could come to an agreement" Fugaku said "Goodbye Hokage-sama" Fugaku said as he left.

"Goodbye" Sarutobi responded before looking down at the letter he had gained. It was from Tsunade. Sarutobi eyes Narrowed. Picking up the letter he began to read it.

_Dear Sarutobi-sensei _

_I am pleased to announce that I am coming to Konoha for a small visit. Me and Shizune have run out of supplies again and are returning to gather some more before traveling to snow country to talk to a friend. We will also be visiting Kushina-chan and Baa-Chan's graves. It's a shame really that you couldn't find Naruto's body. I wonder if he's still out there but I digress I hope to see you soon sensei._

_From your student, Tsunade. _

Sarutobi sighed inwardly. This was bad with Naruto now gone completely psycho there's no doubt he would kill somebody again and there was only so much time until this got out. If Tsunade heard she'll be furious fuck more than furious treacherous more likely. To the point where she would betray the leaf or try to kill him. He had to keep a lid on this.

Meanwhile a small blonde was walking towards the Hokage tower. Behind him was Benihime smiling with a sadistic tone at everyone around her. Nobody was going to attack him with her around. That didn't stop the fools from glaring. Eventually they got to the Hokage tower they completely by-passed the sectary…because she had killed herself with a knife out of fear. Walking up the stair Naruto kicked open the door. The third glared at the child before him.

"Hey there gramps" Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone

"Careful Naruto you treading on thin ice" Sarutobi said

"Oh really?" he grinned "Cause im not the one being confronted by a magnet release user and the Kyuubi" Naruto spoke pointing to Benihime. Sarutobi eyes Narrowed.

'This is bad I didn't Know that the Kyuubi could manifest herself outside of his body' he thought 'Mito or Kushina never had this ability' he spoke

"You're going to make me a ninja" Naruto spoke dryly

"Naruto" Sarutobi started

"NO! You're going to make me a Ninja" Naruto spoke

"Anbu Capture this brat and wipe his memory" Sarutobi snapped but instead of Ninja attacking Naruto from the ceiling only bodies slumped forward crashing into the ground with large slits in there neck.

"We'll that sucks" Naruto spoke grinning. suddenly Sarutobi got a idea.

"F-Fine I'll make you a shinobi but it'll be top secret and you'll have to join a normal genin team when you turn 12" he said Naruto would have argued but if he was genin he was more underestimated giving him an advantage not only that but it'll be fun scaring the shit out of his team-mates.

"Okay give me a mission Oka-san's thirsty" Naruto said as Benihime licked her lips.

"Oh okay hear this one is to defeat a group of Bandits that are constantly attacking this Town" Naruto took the scroll and left with a blood thirsty grin.

'Good that mission should take the week Tsunade is hear' Sarutobi spoke 'I must tell Jiraiya to seal Naruto's memories when he gets back' Sarutobi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 days since Naruto had made his way to the village also known Tsubasa well known for the weapon craftsmanship. During their trek he and Benihime had become closer. She had taken care of him as he slept and he gave her the appreciation that she wanted instead of the fear and hate that was pointed at her from her very existence. During this time Benihime was training Naruto in his magnet release with scrolls that she _borrowed _from her little sister needless to say Shukaku was pissed. Benihime had however been experiencing some weird dreams and visions she saw a female form in a heavenly light with a orb of lava in her right hand. She could hear voices and she saw herself transforming into the ten tails along with a red headed girl with a tattoo on her head standing next to Naruto. The pair where looking over the ten tails and split the beast in half and sealed itself back into them. Benihime was shocked but then proud as she saw Naruto and this girl ruling over the shinobi forces and being revered as gods.

Waking up Benihime smiled at Naruto.

"My little Sochi" She whispered as she hugged his sleeping form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade smiled as she walked to the gates with a 10 year old Shizune. She had a love hate relationship with this place sure this was the place her beloved and little brother died but it was also home. She smiled as she approached the old Hokage who intern smiled back at her. The three greeted each other and then made their way to the Hokage tower. There Tsunade talked to the old man however they were not without intrusion unknown to both of them cruel red slitted eyes watched them as a woman watched there every move.

'Her' she thought 'she will be the perfect vessel soon I will have my Sochi back and I will teach him are ways' the female thought. 'And that child of hers yes she could prove useful'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto and Benihime where continuing there trek towards the village. As they walked across the old dust path they sensed four chakra pattern coming towards them. Naruto stopped and grinned as did Benihime who sunk into the ground to prevent them from seeing a second opponent so they take them by surprise. Naruto began to unravel the cork of his gourd allowing the iron sand to poor out around him. The four appeared and revealed themselves to be a group bandits. The first was a man and had a brown worn out set of rags along with a black leather coat and blue trousers he was missing a left eye and had messy brown hair, the next two where identical each the two men wore some sort kimono made out white fabric which was slathered in blood and had yellow eyes and green hair and the fourth was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she wore a black shirt and purple trousers. Naruto grinned as his eyes turned blood red and slits replaced his pupils.

"Look what we have hear a little brat playing ninja huh" the brown haired bandit spoke

"how about we skin this brat ay?" the green haired pair said in sync

"Sh-should we?" then suddenly the girl eyes turned from blue to black as her skin and hair turned ash white "**Yessss let's skin this brat and fest on his dead flesh**" she spoke with a new psychopathic voice. The girl suddenly snapped back to her previous state "S-sorry I got out of control"

"don't worry get rowdy we love it when you kill"

"Oh" she said before snapping into screaming state as her head shot backwards began to mutate into some sort of horned demon resembling the shinigami. The four then attacked.

"**Where gonna kill you**" the monster spoke but Naruto sand just formed a fist and smashed against the woman knocking her back. The twins began to attack as they merged and vaulted forward Naruto gave them a death glare as he sent the sand forward in the air before he made a few hand signs.

"Magnet release: Shuriken formation" Naruto spoke as the sand shot thousands of shuriken which slashed across the combined twins. The minor slashes however started making him bleed profusely before he was sent backwards into the dirt. The monster then began to attack but Naruto once again went through a series of hand signs "Magnet release: Tsubasa formation" Naruto spoke Instantly a new sword appeared in Naruto hand "Magnet release: Blade expansion" Naruto spoke as the blade expanded and impaled the monster in the arm.

"Damm it" Spoke the brown haired bandit. "Right then take this" he spoke making series of hand signs "Water style: Water Tsunami bullet" he spoke firing a large bullet of water of his mouth as it approached Naruto the iron sand sounded him in a bubble upon impact into transformed into a terraforming tsunami that create a lake out of the location crushing trees and killing nearby animals "Water style: aquatic death coffin" the bandit spoke as it pushed against the iron prison. Naruto grinned as he felt Benihime's presence. Suddenly Benihime appeared behind the man.

"Fire style: Mama fox fire Jutsu Stage 1: Mama fox" Benihime spoke as she created a large structure of fire that turned into a chibi version of her. "Stage 2: Protecting kit form" Suddenly the chibi turned into a more realistic version that flew towards the bandit before burning him alive as well as the twins who tried to push him away. The water began to disintegrate into steam. The shinigami like creature then attacked but Benihime just killed the killer with quick slash slicing the creature in half. Benihime smiled as Naruto's shield disintegrated into sand and entered his gourd. The young Jinchuriki smiled as his adoptive mother picked him up and walked towards the village.

Once there the villagers stopped and stared at the blood covered pair. Suddenly a inn's door was kicked open by the bandit leader he wore a red shirt and dark red pants around his face was a red scathe and he wore a black leather trench coat and he had black hair, his eyes where blue and he had a scar over his left eye. Behind him where two goons one was man with a black yellow kimono and the other with a nothing but some raggy pants.

"Oi shit eater what's your name" Naruto called

"Hate the flesh eater"

"Oi" Naruto grinned

Author's note: yay im finished and on the last half a hour of my birthday (16th of june 2014) kay hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: it's been so long since I updated sorry I've been enjoying the sun and hanging out with my friends. I'll also like to announce that I friend of mine will also be publishing some dirty fanfics hear. So if you like that sought of stuff we got ya covered. Anyway im glad this is getting so much attention a lot of my fics get 40 reviews after 10 chapters but now im getting almost 20 reviews in 2. Thank you so much for supporting this and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of devil of the sand.

Naruto grinned as he looked at this Hat the flesh eater.

"That's a little pretentious huh, that's like calling yourself misery or sadness or fuck I don't know pain but with a e instead of an a" Naruto spoke (meanwhile Nagato had sneezed).

"Shut up you brat he said as his arm mutated into a extended arm. Naruto dodged the man's attack. The arm then flailed back to his body before mutating into a bizarre sword arm decorated with eyes and teeth. Hate then ran forward at incredible speeds but as he attacked Naruto a wall of iron sand appeared stopping his blade.

"What!" he gasped

"My mother's will has created the ultimate shield" Naruto spoke before iron sand within gourd began to vibrate. Naruto could feel his mother calling for blood. He grinned as his eyes transformed into that of the Kyuubi herself. Naruto began to control the iron sand sent towards the flesh release user. Naruto watched as hate dodged his attacks. Eventually Naruto called the sand back before he took out a scroll. Opening it he opened the seal and a new black gourd appeared Naruto grinned as he used his iron sand to create kunai filled with black powder. Sealing the gourd Naruto sent the flying towards hate.

As they flew towards him one of his minions prevented them from hitting him. Naruto growled before making a hand sign and having them explode. The man body was ripped apart by the explosion as organs, blood, guts and gore flew across the ground. Naruto grinned as he caught the victims heart looking at it his eyes where filled with hunger. Hate's eyes widened as he watched the young child feast on the bloody organ. Benihime smiled as she watched this. He was becoming more of a demon everyday just like her.

"What kind of devil are you" he spoke

"One of the sand" Naruto spoke looking up as the blood smeared across his face was wiped of by his tongue. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of hate and kicked him in the face. As Hate was sent backwards his arms mutated into huge ape like hands. Hate then jumped towards Naruto and punched Naruto into a building. Who jumped up and grinned as Benihime transformed into smoke and he inhaled. Once again Naruto's body transformed gaining his feral hair and evil eyes. Naruto grinned extended to show large inhuman fangs. "This mortal is my first Jinchuriki transformation" he spoke grinning. Naruto's gourd shattered and was completely turned to sand. Naruto removed his shirt to show various markings extending from the now visible seal on his stomach. Hate immediately paled but his ego was to big to be shunned and he continued to mutates as he turned into a house sized monster the creature looking like a fleshy silverback showing various layers of skin and exposed muscle along with bone jutted out from his spin and arms. Naruto grinned as he watched the monstrosity lift its huge first before slamming it down towards him. Naruto dodged the attack and began to hop up the small bones on the first before punching the large bone on the elbow once. Immediately it cracked slightly before Naruto punched it again causing it to crack even further but he was attack by human bodies erupting out of his flesh in a large tentacle.

As Naruto watched them separate he couldn't help but grin. More flesh clones as Naruto dubbed them appeared as they attacked each armed with a sword arm Naruto just used his hidden black powder to blow them up causing flesh to be flung in all directions. Naruto grinned as his hand began to be encased in a shell of iron sand slowly in morphed to that of a fox. More sand covered the side of his face causing a kitsune like face to appear on his own. With a swing of his arm it extended into a segmented blade before smashing into beast arm. Creating a large cut however the beast started sending many bodies of flesh towards him. He turned the blade into sand which flumped onto the floor while the other half was absorbed into the beast body. Naruto grinned as he spat several air bullets towards the giant beast. Hitting the monster the bullets made the large creature tumble down to the ground.

Naruto once again smiled as more sand flew towards his left arm merging with him. this covered his chest and torso before creating four tails that extend out of him. Getting on all fours Naruto liked his lip as he gained a set of Samehada-like scales across his back and arms. Naruto then leapt onto the beast arm surrounded by slicing winds cutting down any tentacles or flesh clones. Naruto climbed up the beast arm before slicing the large eye on the beast's shoulder. He charged his attack with Kyuubi chakra which would work in his benefit. The eye exploded in a display of gore before regenerating however to the beast's horror found that he could no longer see threw it. Naruto had used his adoptive mother's chakra to cut through and infect the eye. The beast howled a screeching yell before creating more mouths across his back. The other six eyes he had where then closed. Naruto just grinned and jumped into the mouth of the beast.

Entering his stomach Naruto just flailed his iron sand arms slicing the walls of the monsters stomach. Naruto grinned as the creature began to bleed however there was one thing he didn't expect…vomit. Naruto watched as a wall of vomit flew towards him and sending him of through the mouth of the beast. Once Naruto was flung out of the mouth Naruto used his sand to propel him to the monsters back. Naruto once again hit both eyes causing the eyes to be infected. Naruto began to transform again. As his sand expanded turning him into his final form creating a large iron Kyuubi. The silverback inspired monstrosity paled as a sing claw sliced down his mouth in a single blow and then the beast was done. Slowly the sand disappeared flowing to the ground. Naruto jumped the ground and let the Kyuubi chakra ooze out of him. the chakra reformed itself as Benihime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohagakure

Tsunade smiled as she left the old Hokage's office with Shizune. As Tsunade left she went into the town centre to get some lunch currently Shizune was going through a phase of rabid ramen consumption so they went Ichiraku's. After entering the shop and ordering there lunch. They sat down and ate. As they ate two new customers arrived.

"Ah thank Kami that Damm Blonde brat isn't hear" One man said as the lead chief grumbled something about asshole hating on are No.1 customer.

"Dude I wouldn't bad mouth him anymore" said the other why

"Rumour has it the kid must have some kekkei genkei he was using some sort of iron sand to kill the last fox hunting group" one spoke making Tsunade pause before the lead chef spoke up.

"Hey stop hating on Naruto he's my number one customer if you hadn't hated him because of the you-know-what then none of this would have happened"

"Demon sympathiser" they said before leaving spitting on his desk worktop. The old man grumbled as he wiped away the spit before turning to Tsunade. "Huh so you're still hear ay? Guess you don't know about Naruto" he said

"Naruto?"

"Yeah well no need to concern you're self with him but if you see a little boy with blonde hair with a red haired accomplice…Run"

"Why"

"Cause he'll kill you that's why" the man said

"Who is this Naruto?"

"He's are Jinchuriki" he said

"WHAT!" Tsunade bellowed "We don't have Jinchuriki there are no more Uzumaki in this village!" She yelled

"Calm down woman you're obviously deloutional Naruto Uzumaki was born, raised and hated in Konoha" he said

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Tsunade said 'blonde, Jinchuriki, Uzumaki….Naruto oh god no" Tsunade thought before turning to rage "SARUTOBI!" she Yelled before slamming the money on the desk. Tsunade walked of. "Come Shizune" Tsunade spoke

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the old man place im warning you though there will be blood" she said scowling.

Author's note: AND DONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter what going to happen now that Tsunade Know about Naruto, what will happen when Naruto finds out find out on the next chapter of devil of the sand!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've been writing only about Naruto but we've forgotten one very important individual…Gaara or Gaia as she will be known in the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Devil of the sand.

A red head stared into the desert in front of her. the green eyed six year old had solemn un-emotive face. Around her laid two bodies her bodyguards she looked down towards the ground. Putting one foot in front of her she fell of the wall towards the ground before two arm flaied out of the sand catching the child. The arm safely put the child on the ground. She didn't want that she wanted to feel pain she wanted to feel death. This young child was Subaku no Gaia, child of the sand. To her existence was meaningless no one cared for her, no one loved her. Her uncle despite his protests hated her. Her siblings hated but hid it behind similes and her father didn't even try. The man hated her sending multiple assassin after her every day to the point she didn't trust anybody she wished there was someone that could understand her pain.

Her uncle had tried to kill her under orders of her father and it shattered the girl. She was trying but the darkness in her heart was consuming her. soon she'll be barely reclaimable, soon the young girl would become Gaia of the bleeding sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade stormed towards the Hokage tower rage boiling inside of her. The blonde accomplice was a young girl with black hair known as Shizune. The young girl looked at her mother figure with concerned eyes. As she watched Tsunade rush past the sectary and punch the old man's doors down.

"Sarutobi, you lying piece of shit!" She screamed as Sarutobi looked up alerted. "You told me Naruto died yet Kushina's son lives not only lives but is hated upon the village that his sanities broken down and he's now killing the pigs of Konoha!" She declared. "If you let me adopt him I would have prevented this!" Tsunade yelled

"We needed a weapon! Do you think that while Naruto was fucking about in other towns we'll be safe from kumo or iwa! What about Naruto himself you're a sanin but you can't fight of both of iwa or Kumo's Jinchuriki If they can control it!" He yelled

"Who was to say that I would leave the village this could have been incentive to stay!" she yelled

"Oh Tsunade I know you it only take the anniversary of their deaths to push you out of the village!" Sarutobi yelled. This made Tsunade flinch before giving him a death glare.

"Im going to meet him even if he kills me I want to see my student's son!" she spoke before turning around before being punched in the face by a ape.

"Im sorry but that's not an viable option" Sarutobi said grinning but to his surprise Tsunade was replaced by nothingness as it turning into smoke. Sarutobi looked behind him to see a Kunai pointed at his throat. "How did you"

"Spare time" she responded "Traditionally Medic Nins aren't fighters so they would use stealth to make a escape while I was the first offensive medic nin I never passed up stealth" she spoke with voice so cold Sarutobi eyes visibly widened. She spoke with a tone just like Orochimaru this wasn't Tsunade anymore no more predictability he had no advantage. The old man eyes widened when he was kicked around the room like a pinball. The old man crashed into a wall and slumped to the ground. Looking up she picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. "Where is he?" she spoke

"He's on a mission to kill bandits the boy insisted he become a ninja so he could feed his bloodlust" he spoke Tsunade looked down at him with a sneer before disappearing.

"Come Shizune" Tsunade spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he was picked up by his adoptive mother the young boy hugged her as he was wrapped up in a small ruck sack and attached to her back. (Like the girl that was with raiga)

The demon vixen was smiling as her schemes where coming into place. First just achieved her successor now she needed followers she had gained the ability to turn people into kitsune warriors. A smirk crossed upon her face.

She walked across towards an inn and booked herself a place to stay walking in. she smiled as she dressed herself in her night gown. She created a velvet red blanket and unwrapping Naruto snuggled Next to him.

"Never again never will I let them hurt you…my Sochi" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a day and after resting, Benihime and her adoptive son decided to move out. But as they got out from the hotel room they were confronted by a blonde woman and a black haired girl careering a pig.

"Who are you?" confronted Tsunade

"I am Benihime and you are the famed Tsunade are you not" she spoke "please tell me of your motivations for confronting me" she spoke with authority

"What are you doing with my godchild" she spoke. A shocked face came to Benihime's face before she smiled.

"So please tell me why I the Kyuubi no yoko had to adopt the child" she said causing Tsunade's face distort into a horrified expression before reverting to a scowl then finally a smile.

"Because of that Damm Hokage Sarutobi" she said a face reverting to that of a scowl and a hate filled snarl "He told me that my godson had died, Naruto's godfather went into seclusion and began to write pervy Novels to get his mind off the death of his student and godson. He was consumed by his past time as a child becoming nothing but a perverted man-child. I on the other hand left my village distraught by my former student Kushina's death along with my godson. I became a alcoholic and only till I was entrusted with Shizune's life did I mature" she said "But while we were crying for are loses he was injured and im happy that he found some one that loved him and protected him from what they did" she said "I don't care if you're the Kyuubi as long as you protect him then i don't care" she spoke. A smirk appeared on the Kyuubi's face.

"Come with me" she spoke entering the hotel room. Inside Kyuubi grinned "sit down on the bed" as commanded Tsunade and Shizune did so. "You want to protect Naruto don't you?" Benihime spoke

"Yes of course" they both said

"Then accept this gift" Benihime said as she placed her hands on their heads. The bodies glowed with a red aura before it glowed even brighter. The light consumed the room as both women moaned and collapsed on the bed. Benihime grin grew as she looked at their new forms. Don upon their heads where each a pair of fox ears. Tsunade's hair was now stained blood red while Shizune had gained a reddish tint. Slowly they woke up opening their eyes they found to have red eyes with black slits. Whisker marks where now placed upon their faces and they were dressed in new clothes. For Tsunade she now wore a mesh vest under a red Hokage sleeveless cloak and a pair of black shinobi pants. On her right arm the kanji for right hand of the Kyuubi where placed, on her she had a head band with a slitted eye on it. Shizune had a red kimono with a black trim and the kanji for Medic core on the back. On her head there now sat a headband with once again the slitted eye symbol. The young girl also had a tanto strapped to her back and had aged to 12.

"What did you do to us" asked Tsunade

"I pushed you forward, you have transcended and have become demons" she spoke grinning "you are the first members of the village hidden in flames, Honogakure" she spoke "You Tsunade are now my lieutenant and right hand woman and you Shizune are now my medical core leader" she said the two looked at each other. Tsunade smiled and turned to Benihime before speaking.

"Of course Benihime-sama we shall lend you are services and we will make Konoha burn for what they have done to us" she spoke

"Good now then disguise yourself as humans we have more recruiting in Konoha first" Benihime spoke both bowed with respect before doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

Naruto smiled as he entered his home looking up at his adoptive mother she smiled and made a tiger seal. Suddenly the worn down apartment become large beautiful marble palace.

"Now then I collected these earlier I've decided to perform the Jutsu now" she spoke. Placing her hand down on a stone slab she had made three coffins appeared. The first opened to reveal a withed old corpse of a woman. Benihime placed her hand on her the old corpse and in a flash the corpse was replaced with a woman with gorgeous red hair and two buns.

"Baa-chan" Tsunade spoke she looked at the body now adorning whisker marks and fox ears.

"rise daughter of the second Uzukage Tsubasa Uzumaki" Benihime spoke Slowly she awoke and jumped out of the coffin with her two wearing a kimono with the kanji for sealing core on the back.

Benihime smiled as she opened the next. Inside was yet again another corpse and in a flash was replaced with the woman known as Mikoto Uchiha. The woman now had a reddish tint to her hair and fox ears. She was dressed in samurai armour.

"Rise granddaughter of Madara Uchiha rise!" the woman awoke and placed herself next to Shizune. Benihime opened the next.

"Rise Rin Nohara" With a flash of crimson there lay Rin Nohara now with dark red hair and red face marks replacing purple and two fox ears sticking from her head. The three looked at there master each with a questioning look on their face.

"Benihime is that you?" Mito questioned to which the demoness just grinned

"Yes… Why have you missed me?" she questioned to which mito just rolled her eyes

"You never change" she spoke

"Err mum who is this" Naruto asked

"This is Mito Uzumaki she was my first Jinchuriki you're biological mother was my second and you're my third" she spoke

"Oh…Why didn't you bring back my biological mother as well?"

"Cause I have plans for her" she spoke with a devilish smirk

"Who are the other two?"

"the first is Rin Nohara she had a demon sealed inside of her and I absorbed the beast chakra residual now with this I can bend my little sister to my will" she spoke with a smirk "the other is Mikoto Uchiha she has the Mangekyo Sharingan and the ability to break the hypnotic effects the eyes have o me" she spoke. "Now leave us rest for today soon you shall be needed for my revenge" Benihime then turned towards the centre of the room and several doors appeared on the right hand side. Benihime then made a large bed with a dark black thick blanket placing Naruto on top she grinned.

"What are doing ma?"

"Watch and learn little one"

"Okay Ma" he spoke

"Now then" she started before making a handsign and summoning a coffin. The door opened at Kushina stepped out she looked at Naruto immediately she knew who it was and she wanted to hug him. However Benihime wouldn't let her. "Edo tensei: Demonic rebirth" Benihime said before dispersing into red smoke. The smoke flew itself around Kushina as her body began to transform her eyes became red and her lips black, she gained whiskers and long nail. The smoke then transformed into velt ribbons that wrapped themselves her. For a moment there was silence slowly seals appeared glowing more and more and the yellow Glow grew.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared and with that Benihime disappeared slowly the bandages disappeared and Kushina had changed she now wore tight black rubber pants that hugged her legs, an orange battle with a black lining and a black corset with the seal design that bound Benihime and Naruto together, she now also had piercing yellow eyes and red marks on her face along with a red diamond shape on her forehead.

"W-what happened?" he said

"We we've been reborn" Kushina said

"What?" he asked as she got up

"me and your mother have merged her lust for battle, blood and war her love for you and darkness along with her hate for this village has been forced into Kushina's soul she now hates her former husband more than ever. She has become one with Benihime and now we have transcended into sin we are now Yamihime princess of darkness" declared before gaining a smirk "Now then" she spoke before picking up Naruto. "now that I have transcended you shall two I am removing this mortal bag and releasing you're true potential you shall become one with darkness" she spoke "Now transcend into demon hood" she spoke before kissing him on the forehead leaving a black mark. The mark pulsated before glowing a dark red and spreading across naruto's body the boy fell to his knees before fading into black and slowly flowing of him and turning into a shadow.

The shadow became a blob of darkness before launching itself at Naruto and being swallowed by him. Naruto grinned as a red aura flowed around him his body heat grew and grew until his clothes combusted and the floor was scorched. If some was to poor water on the boy it would evaporate into steam before even touching the boy. Then it faded the aura had transformed him and he now wore an red kimono with black trim, red hair and fox ears along with five red tails. On his forehead a crescent moon was placed on his forehead. This was the mark of the heir it would appear on a certain part of the body of on the leg it would mean a weak heir, the chest would mean a strong heir, the back of the neck would be a incredibly strong heir and the forehead would mean god-like.

Yamihime gasped before a smirk came to her face her son would be stronger than herself stronger than father. To put things into prospective the sage of the six paths a man turned demon had his mark of the heir on his chest that meant that Naruto had ascended past the sage of the six paths the creator of Ninjutsu.

Author's note: okay first I will answer three questions

Why did Benihime meld with Kushina and what will that do: Benihime melded with Kushina because one she wanted to see Kushina give in to hatred, two she wanted the Uzumaki kekkei genkei and three she wanted the uumaki blood that flowed through Kushina to access the Namikaze and Uzumaki family library.

How powerful will Naruto be: it will be slow but by the end of part 1 naruto will god-like

What about Gaara/Gaia: I plan to have Gaia to have her own dedicated series of chapters in the future she will be deferent to her anime counterpart. She'll meet naruto during the exams and she'll begin to fall in love with him after witnessing him killing a oc of mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: okay a new chapter fuck yeah and no I won't have a harem or incest.

Naruto woke up next to his mother. Last night his newly reborn mother had hugged him alnight to the fell asleep. The side of her that Kushina now wanted to spend every waking moment with him just to make sure he was alright. Sneaking out of the bed he got a carton of milk from the fridge and drank it. Sitting at the edge of the bed he turned on the TV. Slowly he heard a creak instantly he spun around creating a kunai made out of iron sand. However he stopped when he saw Rin and Shizune at their doors. Turning around the pair approached him and smiled.

"Morning Naruto-sama" they spoke

"Morning" he smiled back. They were surprised at his positive attitude but shrugged it off. For Naruto they were his kind, they were his pack the only one he could trust. The two made Naruto breakfast and after eating Naruto returned to his mother. Curling up against her he waped his tail around her and she wrapped her nine tails around each other. The two girls found the moment touching and returned to their portion of the 'fox den'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl named Gaia stalked the morning moments of the village. She wore a red shirt and black tomboyish pants under her normal civilian cloak. Putting a hood over her head she walked across the street. The girl slowly walked to the wasteland that surrounded the village. Making a handsign a temple appeared and she entered. If you looked into her eyes you would have seen the eyes of the Shukaku stair back in retaliation. The poor girl had finally fallen asleep and now the tailed beast was planning on using the temple to transform her container.

Standing in the middle of a altar Gaia body fell to the flour. Creating six polls that circled the girl in a circular formation before glowing an ominous red. This glow then blasted towards the girl and began to transform her in a sudden flash. The girls red hair had grown, she had now grown a tail and rings now appeared around her eyes. Gaia of the sand was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto once again awoke form his peaceful slumber. This time Yamihime woke up first. The woman looked at her demonic kit with proud eyes. Yamihime smiled and walked to the bathroom replacing her night gown for an orange and black kimono. After making some tea she walked back to the bed. By this time Naruto had woken up and rubbing his back against the wall like a dog.

"Naruto" Yamihime called. Instantly Naruto ran up to the bed and jumped on to it. He looked at his mother with happy eyes and began to drink his tea meanwhile at this point Rin and Shizune left their rooms to get some food. Opening the door the pair walked over to the kitchen. Rin smiled at Naruto who smiled back. 'good their getting to understand that a pack is a family and they do not have to hide their emotions when inside the den, however I will still have to turn them into true demons. I'll make them embrace the darkness one way or another'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years later. Konohagakure

Naruto had grown up fast almost in a blink of an eye. Yamihime looked at her son with pride. The once human knucklehead had been transformed into a powerful kitsune warrior. the boy before her wore a red jumpsuit jacket with black details on the back there was a Uzumaki symbol, he wore shinobi pants and black boots the boy also wore a black shirt under the open jacket, His red hair was tipped in blonde and his where stained red and slitted on each cheek three thick whisker marks where detailed on his face. This boy was her son Naruto Uzumaki the Suna no akuma. Naruto had grown into a formidable shinobi armed with his mother's iron release, healing, Kenjutsu and unique shuriken no opponent could stop him. not to mention his Jinchuriki status and demon hood gave him a large pool of Yokai and as her heir he was able to summon his warriors at will. Finally there was his pack Mikoto had taught him everything she knew about Genjutsu and fire Jutsu's, Tsunade taught him how to heal and how to use her strength Jutsu's, Rin taught him her surprisingly vast knowledge of earth Jutsu, Shizune taught him about poisons and mito had taught him about seals.

Naruto had arrived at the academy. He was told to wait outside as the team's where announced. After each team was announced Naruto entered inside where six canidates. These included Sasuke Uchiha, sakura haruno and kiba Inuzaka they where waiting on there sensai. The other two where Hosenka Senju a young girl around 12 like himself she wore a pale blue kimono shirt and a pair of blue trousers, she had long light blue hair and two bangs framing the side of her face. The second was a boy aged 12 named Nero Hyuga the boy had long night black hair and a bandage across his head while his head band layed around his neck, he wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of black trousers on each hand he wore studded bracelets. Naruto could easily tell that unlike most Hyuga this kid was a bit of a spitfire.

"So then you must be Naruto Uzumaki?" the Hyuga asked

"Yeah" Naruto greeted "So then you and the girl must be my team mates" he spoke

"yeah my name's Nero she's Hosenka" the boy spoke

"Hello Hosenka-Chan" the redhead spoke causing the girl to blush

"Hello Naruto" she spoke

"So then whose are sensei?"

"an woman named Shiro Uzumaki she must be a relative of your's or something" he spoke Naruto gave a confused look but was stopped when the door opened. There stood Rin complete with purple trousers and tight black shirt. She also wore a purple open jonin vest and black gloves. She had her trademark purple marks on her face and her eyes where now white with two tamoe.

"Wow she's hot" whispered Nero

"She's my sister" spoke Naruto making Nero fall of his chair

"Ah shit man im sorry!" he spoke

"It's okay I hear that a lot" he smiled before the three walked behind her. They walked in silence to the roof where they sat down.

"So then you three introduce yourself to each other" Shiro spoke "let me show you: My name is Shiro Uzumaki I like my little brother Naruto and my family and ramen. I dislike ideological idiots who think they can stop war, people who disrespect the dead including my dead boyfriend Obito and people who hate my brother. My hobbies include training, pressing flowers, hanging out with my siblings and fighting" she spoke "Now you"

"Okay" Nero said nervously "My name is Nero Hyuga I like playing guitar, listening to heavy metal, practising my Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu and chow Mein. I dislike the main branch with exception to my cousin Hinata, religious zealots and bullies. My hobbies include playing guitar, training with my brother kuro and secretly pranking the main branch" he said

"Next up the Bluenette on the right" Shiro spoke

"My name is Yukihime Senju" she spoke in an icy voice "I like practising my medical Jutsu, water Jutsu and Kenjutsu, drinking Sake and drawing. I dislike my mother and my family, idiots like my great grandfather who think they can stop war and peace. My hobbies are training and reading" she spoke

'Seems like she's got a frosty personality a hatred for her family weird"

"Next up Naruto"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my sisters and family, I like ramen and killing people especially when there completely explode into large chunks, I dislike the village and almost everybody hear my hobbie is to train and make my family proud" he spoke

'The fuck?!' Nero thought 'he seemed like a average dude a while back'

'this boy…I like him' Yukihime thought

'Oh little brother blood thirsty as usual' she thought "Okay meet me at the training grounds tomorrow"

Author's note: chapter is done and done. Anyway if anybody is wondering about Rin being named Shiro it's because she wanted to be a shinobi so she killed a student and took her place changing her appearance slowly so she could be her natural self. Also Naruto has a young brother relationship to Shizune and Rin who for the most part trained him and took care of him out of the house. Rin and Shizune were also turned sadistic because they were turned into demons. Im also considering having a NaruXGaiaXoc relationship in there but I want to make sure she's a interesting character.


End file.
